Ukes Intertwined
by Darkassasin17
Summary: Just a little story about the three ukes in Junjou Romantica, and what they would do if they were in the same class. Yaoi, Slight OOC, Lemons to come in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I co-wrote this with one of my best friends, XTAIGAX, one day at school. My plot bunny was going crazy, and Taiga's the only one that can write Hiroki's POV and NOT make him sound like a poof (Even if he is one). She perfectly combines his rage and his immense love for Nowaki in a way I could never achieve. **

**Warning: There will be smut in later chapters...Lots and Lots of smut...**

**If you don't like Yaoi, why are you even here? but, needless to say this is GuyxGuy...and no, YAOI is NOT candy. (Even if it is sweet like it)**

**Comments are welcome, and you will get cookies if you do leave one. Flames, however, are not appreciated and will be ignored...**

* * *

><p>Shinobu POV-<p>

_I can't believe it. I signed up for English and Classic Literature so that I could have Miyagi as a teacher, not this….this…pompous git. He throws things at his students! For Pete's sake, who does that? It's uncouth!_

_At least I've found someone in this class that doesn't annoy me. I think his name was Misaku or something, I don't know. He likes to rant about what his lover does to him and how he "hates" it. All I hear is how much his lover pays attention to him. I wish Miyagi would do that for me. Right now he's been so busy I hardly see him. I haven't had sex in three weeks! My hand is getting sore too. I hope he clears up his schedule soon. I'm getting desperate!~_

Hiroki POV- (a.k.a. XTAIGAX's part)

That damn kid, always talking in my damn class. As long as he doesn't turn out like the other one. The girly boy in my class… What's-his-face, Takahiro's brother and Akihiko's lover. I can only guess _why_ he acts like he does, poor guy.

Don't get me wrong, I sympathize a little bit. Tiny little bit. Tinier than the dots on these 'i's. Oh yeah, Misaki. That's his name- Wait! Is he even a guy? Girly looks, girly voice, girly name, too!

That little runt is talking again. It sounded like he was bgerating the other for being smarter and ducking.

Damn Kyoujou. He couldn't take his lover into_ his_ class, so he stuck the runt in mine!

_It might be better, though,_ I thought while grading a terribly done report, _I can't get the pictures out of my head_ with_ him in my office. It wouldn't be so hot with them in the same room for around an hour or two._

I launched another piece of chalk at the Dean's son, smirking when it bounced off his head to the airhead next to him, and they both fell backwards.

"Stop talking!"

They immediately silenced, and I turned back down to the paper. I smirked, once more, when two pairs of eyes stayed on me, one burning with rage and defiance, the other with fear.

Miasaki POV-

_I've always hated this class. Demon Kamijou is always throwing stuff at my head for no reason and giving me bad grades. Even Usagi has looked at my assignments and deemed them low 'B' worthy! _

_Oh! There's a new student in class today...I feel like I've seen him before, but where?...OH YEAH! It's the Dean's son!...What was his name?...Shin...ko? Shin...obi? Shin...obu? Something like that..._

_Anyway, I heard he was a spoiled brat...Too bad I have to sit next to him._

Sighing, I sat in my normal seat in the back of the room, where I'm the farthest from Kamijou-sensei, and got my stuff out.

"Hi," I said in a cheerful voice, holding out my hand, "I'm Misaki, What's your name?" and I was met with a harsh glare and and ear-splitting silence..._Apparently he's not the social type_...I thought, retracting my hand.

Soon, I got tired of the silence and started talking to no-one-in-particular about Usagi, but shortly after I caught movement out of the corner of my eye and I looked over to see Kamijou-sensei pick up a piece of chalk. I immediately ducked under the desk to avoid the oncoming assault. But Shin-whatever wasn't as lucky as I was, and he got a face full.

After struggling to keep myself from laughing at the sight, I sat back in my seat thinking the barrage was over, trying to calm myself down. _Deep breaths Misaki, Deep breaths. _

"YOU IDIOT!," I heard Shin-chan yell next to me, "WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME HE THREW THINGS AT US?"

I was still struggling to keep the laughing at bay, when I saw Shin-chan fall out of his chair beside me, and the flood gated failed. I was laughing so hard I saw tears in my eyes. After that, all I remember is hitting the floor and blacking out.

_Damn Demon Kamijou! I feel sorry that Usagi had to deal with this in his childhood._

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update soon, I just need Taiga to finish up her part of the chapter. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I co-wrote this with one of my best friends, XTAIGAX, one day at school. My plot bunny was going crazy, and Taiga's the only one that can write Hiroki's POV and NOT make him sound like a poof (Even if he is one). She perfectly combines his rage and his immense love for Nowaki in a way I could never achieve. **

**Warning: There will be smut in later chapters...Lots and Lots of smut...**

**If you don't like Yaoi, why are you even here? but, needless to say this is GuyxGuy...and no, YAOI is NOT candy. (Even if it is sweet like it)**

**Comments are welcome, and you will get cookies if you do leave one. Flames, however, are not appreciated and will be ignored...**

* * *

><p>Shinobu POV-<p>

When I woke up, all I could see was white. Slowly, my sense of sight came back to me, and I saw I was in the nurse's office.

_How did I get here?_

I thought as I attempted to sit up. Immediately, my head swam and my stomach did a back-flip.

_OK, not a good idea..._

I groaned as I laid my head back down on the too-soft pillow. At that point, someone must have heard me, because the door opened and the nurse came bustling in. As expected, my father followed her in, looking as though he was ready to punch something.

"How are you feeling Mr. Takatsuki?" the nurse questioned.

"I'm a little drowsy, and my head hurts," I replied smoothly, (not wanting my father to go off on me again for not telling people what I was feeling.)

"Alright, that's fairly common after receiving a slight concussion," she told me, "I'll be right back with some Tylenol."

As she walked out the door, I looked at my father to try and gauge his reaction to this. All I saw was the worry etched into his features.

_He must have been really freaked out when he heard._

While I was lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize that the nurse had come back in. But when she tried to hand me a little plastic cup with two long white pills, I snapped back to reality.

Taking the pills and a cup of water from her, I sat up and quickly swallowed the contents of the cup and placed them on the side table. Seeing this, the nurse nodded sharply, pleased with my reaction, and left the room again, this time through a different door.

When I looked at my father again, he met my game and started to walk towards me. Before I could say anything, he placed his hand on my head and ruffled my hair.

"I'm glad you're alright." he mumbled as he walked out the same door that the nurse had moments before.

..._Well, that was awkward...I hope Miyagi comes to get me soon..._

That was the last thing I conscientiously thought before I curled back up and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Hiroki POV-<p>

When I came home that day, I was practically screaming in my mind.

_Those damn kids! Just because they were so weak...I got suspended from my job!...It probably won't be just a suspension! They'll fire me!_

"Oh God...," I whispered.

The wind picked up as I reached my house.

"I'll be fired..."

Stumbling into my shared apartment home, I moved into he corner. Nowaki shouldn't be home, so I think maybe...just...this one time...

I started crying, much to my dismay. (Even though I considered the thought, it didn't mean I wanted to!) Wiping away the tears, the start of a headache already attacked me. I grumbled as they kept flowing despite my efforts.

_What will I do if...if I do get fired? Lit-literature is...is...is my life...I can't do that!_

To my horror, I almost screamed that. Suddenly, my mind felt like it was melting, and I couldn't help but let the pessimistic thoughts run loose. My thoughts had a repetitive style of

_I can't so that!...I couldn't live with that!...What would happen?...Who would replace me?_

And the worst thought of all, even though I didn't want to admit it, just kept playing in my mind. The firmer thoughts just did a lazy rotation, but this one...it just...kept swirling around in rapid circles and screeched at me...

_What would happen to Nowaki?...What would he think?_  
>I didn't notice the door open and close, and I didn't notice when he heard my wet and slurred gasps and sobs. I realized soon afterward, though, that someone was standing behind me, and I stifled my whimpers to glance behind me.<p>

"No-Nowaki...," I managed to say through my hiccups

"Hiro-san?" he questioned, his dark powdered eyes eying my entire being before looking straight into my tear soaked eyes.

Before I could get a word out to explain, or even wipe away my tears, he had dropped all of his bags and grabbed me in a crushing bear hug. The idiot I call my lover didn't realize this, but he just made me cry harder. I grasped at his shirt and sniffled once more.

"You idiot..." I mumbled.

"Hiro-san, what's wrong?" he asked quietly, his hot breath flowing through my hair. I almost shivered and shook my head.

"I just...Nowaki...I'm sorry..."

I felt Nowaki tense from this and he asked,

"Hiro-san?"

I shook my head and gripped his shirt tighter, refusing to let him see me in such a weak state.

"I just...my job...I don't know...how to explain it..."

Nowaki relaxed considerably, and he laughed. He laughed at the fact that I had lost a reason to live! My jaw slacked and if I could see myself in a mirror, I'd be laughing at myself.

"N-Never mind!"

I pushed away from him and headed to the bedroom for a change of clothes. I stopped, foot still in mid-air, as he grabbed my hand.

"Hiro-san." he said once again in that husky tome of his.

_Damn you, husky Nowaki tones._

* * *

><p>Misaki POV-<p>

The first thing I saw when I woke up were two deep pools of amethyst. They seemed to be staring straight into my soul as they widened, realizing their subject had awoken.

"Misaki," a deep bass whispered, as if the owner couldn't believe his eyes.

A blush covered my face as I remembered what had happened.

_Usagi came all the way out here for me?...no...that damn slacker is probably just trying to avoid his deadline again. _

I immediately pushed him away, not wanting for anyone else to see us like that.

"Ahhh...you're awake too! That's great!" the nurse exclaimed upon entering the room, "Are you in any pain?"

"Not really...my stomach aches, but that's probably because I forgot to eat this morning."

I could practically feel Usagi's glare on me when I said that. But I was running late and he was in his study, so I didn't see much of a point of making breakfast.

"Alright, then...I assume Usami-san can get you something to eat?" her question was met with a stiff nod, "OK, then you're free to leave. Just be sure to eat something."

"Kay, thank you!" I said cheerfully as I sat up and attempted to fix my hair.

The nurse just nodded in response and grabbed a bottle of pills and a couple cups from a cupboard by the door. Then, she went back through the door she came through.

"Come on," Usagi said, throwing my jacket on my head.

_Oh great...Today's going to be hell._ I thought_. _I only wish I hadn't been right.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I didn't upload sooner...Taiga gave me the chapter a while ago, but then something came up. I wanted to be sure that there would be a third chapter before I uploaded this one. Don't worry, it's all better now, and there will be a third chapter (and more!).<strong>

**Taiga gave me 3 fully filled notebook pages worth of material, and in this chapter I've used a one and a half sides (out of six total sides). The rest is full of smut, and I will submit a special chapter with it sometime later this week. **

**Reviewers get cookies as always, and I appreciate all those who faved this/put it on story alerts!  
>Thanks a bunch!<strong>


	3. Author's Note

Hey all! Just wanted to give you an update as to why I haven't been posting on Ukes Intertwined anymore.

I lost a dear friend that was helping me write this story, and, for a long time, it was painful to even think about writing in her place. I have now decided that I want to continue with this story, and I will need some help. I can not write Hiroki's part. This was my friend's specialty because they were so much alike.

If anyone would like to help me finish this story they are welcome to PM me about it. I'll be accepting requests until I find someone who seems like they can match Hiroki the best! Have fun, keep writing, and to the winner: cookies! 


End file.
